


Something like family

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M, I was inspired, I’ve got other fanfics I need to write I’m sorry, but CU got me in the mood, just some drabbles, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: If you asked Mr. Krupp what he thought of George and Harold he’d tell you they were insufferable and that they got on his nerves every waking moment they were around.He was a little over-dramatic.If you asked Captain Underpants he’d say they were his lovable sidekicks who helped him keep the citizens out of harms way.He was more than a little over-dramatic.If you were to ask them both and have them come a closely agreed answer they probably say that they were too kids who, could be annoying, but were also very heroic. A little destructive but also good at saving the day.Edith seems to like them.So maybe Krupp doesn’t despise having them around.But don’t tell anyone





	Something like family

A knock on his door startled Benjamin Krupp out of his half awake daze

-only posting cause I still want the draft! Will add more later!-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you got the title of this chapter leave it in the comments.


End file.
